


【夜巍】只做你的小恶魔

by Rasckl



Category: 500 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasckl/pseuds/Rasckl





	【夜巍】只做你的小恶魔

成年人的世界果然什么都会发生。

比如现在，周末的清晨，沈巍像往常一样被生物钟叫起，刚睁开眼他就感觉到有不明生物在蹭他的手掌心，温暖又熟悉的感觉，他眯着眼注视了几秒，手腕一甩，一个黑不溜秋的东西脸朝下“啪叽”一声拍在了地板上，屁股上尖尖的小尾巴还在空中打着颤，没理会那个小东西在他身后暴跳如雷的叫声，沈巍径直往卫生间的方向走，但却陡然在门口停住，偏头向身后瞥了一眼，然后猛地把门甩上，小东西屁颠屁颠地跟在沈巍身后所以一时没有反应过来，高挺的鼻梁猝不及防地撞在了门框上，沈巍听到外面那小家伙掺杂着些许委屈的哼哼声，嘴角弯起了一个不易察觉的弧度。门外的夜尊眼角含泪地盯着紧闭的门不屑地撇了撇嘴，身形一闪就穿了过去，进去的时候沈巍正对着镜子刷牙，嘴里还含着水，腮帮子都被顶的鼓了起来，小东西绕在他身旁左瞧瞧右瞧瞧，最后只是好奇的伸出手指戳了戳。

这是沈巍见到他的第四次。

第一次遇见，夜尊伸出两只小短胳膊把自己挂在沈巍手里紧攥着的那根粉笔上，随着手的移动在空中来回摇摆着，玩腻了之后他又扑棱着翅膀飞到沈巍的肩头，把自己团起来闭着眼假寐，沈巍在心里默默地告诉自己这一切都是假的，等转过身微笑着面对底下的同学时，有个学生举手说他又写错了一个英文字母。

第二次邂逅，沈巍面对夜尊精致的脸庞和能蛊惑人心的嗓音内心毫无波澜甚至想把像只八爪鱼黏在自己身上的他从被窝里扔出去，没有人告诉沈巍恶魔的癖好是喜欢钻人被窝啊。

第三次碰面，沈巍对夜尊所说的“恶魔可以帮你实现所有的愿望”嗤之以鼻，并微笑着赏给夜尊四个字“离我远点”。

夜尊很生气，一边坐在沙发上愤愤的戳着抱枕，一边拿着个比自己脸还要大的薯片啃的津津有味。

“你要在我身边待到什么时候”。

夜尊歪着头，眉头有点皱，“你什么意思”。

沈巍缓缓地用勺搅着锅里的粥，连个眼神都没给他，“你该走了”。

“不可能”，夜尊的黑色瞳仁里闪着红色诡异的光，“我不会走的”，他突然敛了笑意，“离开你我会死的”。

“鬼话连篇”，沈巍的声音沉了下来，眼角的点点笑意也被他刻意的压了下去。

“你们恶魔都这么会撒谎吗？”

“我们？”夜尊不高兴的眯起了眼睛，嘟着殷红的嘴唇，“除了我你还见过别的恶魔？你不许和别人订契约听到了没，你只能和我签！”

夜尊有些生气在空中原地飞了两圈，头上小巧的犄角微微发红，“你告诉我是谁？他是不是胁迫你了？有没有欺负你？长什么样？我去搞死他”。

沈巍看着夜尊生气到原地转圈圈的模样怔了一下，本来想说出口的话也被他悄悄憋了回去，他伸出食指点了一下夜尊白嫩的额头，这回论到对方怔住了，阴沉的表情在对方又摸了摸他的头的那一刻柔和了下来。

“你可以暂时待着”。

夜尊笑弯了眼睛，嘴角扬起了一个胜利的微笑，身后尖尖的小尾巴不受控制的左右摇晃起来，上下打量了沈巍几秒，然后飞速地在他嘴唇上啄了一口。

“得寸进尺”。

-

这天晚上沈巍梦见了夜尊。

他梦见自己在夜尊身下婉转承欢，漂亮白皙的脸上染着不正常的潮红，柔软的身子任人摆出各种各样的姿势，自己的双臂还缠着那人的脖颈不让他离开，他从夜尊的瞳孔的倒影里看到了自己一脸满足的表情。

他是被吓醒的。

猛地坐起身来，额头上挂着细细密密的汗珠，下腹的黏腻感让他很不舒服，起身想要去卫生间冲个澡的时候，他敏锐的在黑夜里捕捉到了一丝红色的光。

沈巍深吸了口气，尽力压制住自己想要一巴掌拍死他的想法。

“夜尊，适可而止，没有第二次”。

“沈巍，别生气啊～”。

“闭嘴”，

“巍巍，我错了，我真错了～”。

“闭嘴”。

“你别不理我啊”，委屈巴巴的声音。

“从我卧室里出去”，沈巍阴着脸，声音冷的直往下扑簌簌地掉着冰碴子。

“我自己真的睡不着嘛”。

沈巍掀起眼皮看了他一眼，“我不信”。

夜尊蔫了一下，身后的小尾巴也不晃来晃去了，“我说的都是真的，我对你说的每一句话都是真的”。

“你相信我”，他抿着嘴，满脸真诚，信誓旦旦地说。

沈巍的脸色缓和了一些，夜尊小心翼翼的蹭到他的手边，拿尾巴去勾他的手腕，眼睛试探的往沈巍那儿瞟了瞟，“再说你都把我看光了，你得对我负责啊，要不然我也太可怜了”。

“闭嘴”。

夜尊缩了缩脑袋，飞到沙发上抱着抱枕蜷缩成小小的一团，沈巍无奈的摇了摇头，这模样活像是他在单方面欺负夜尊一样。

-

夜尊最近如临大敌。

沈巍的办公室最近总会多出来一抹俏丽的身影，连着一个星期都来找沈巍问题，来问题的时候还靠的那么近，有一次他还看到那个女生趁沈巍专心致志的做题时把脑袋轻轻搭在他的肩膀上。

当时气的夜尊差点没撅过去。

可自己现在身上比较实用的能力都被罗浮生那个王八蛋封了，不就是把他的摩托车喷成了少女色吗，粉粉嫩嫩的多可爱啊，至于吗，追着他在冥殿跑了几十圈，要不是因为自己打不过他也跑不过他，能被他摁在地上把能力封了吗，能看着自己老婆被别人染指还出不了手吗。

该死的罗浮生。

夜尊气的牙根痒痒，更何况沈巍给那个女生讲题的时候眉眼间皆带着笑意，声音也是温温柔柔的，和平常跟自己说话的态度完全不一样，这也太不公平了吧。

忍无可忍无需再忍，于是趁着沈巍去卫生间的功夫，夜尊把地狱三头犬召唤了出来，嘴角勾起一抹邪笑，原本漆黑的瞳孔也变得通红，“离他远一点，听见了吗”。

“不听话的话，我就杀了你”。

沈巍回来找不着人，夜尊笑眯眯的把脑袋放在桌子上，歪着头注视着他。

“那个女生呢”。

“嗯？”，夜尊微微瞪大了眼睛，“你说那个女的啊，走了，她好像是把题弄明白了，然后就走了”。

“连个招呼都不打，真是没教养”，夜尊生气的撇撇嘴，但身后的小尾巴缺是支棱起来的。

“无妨”。

从此之后，沈巍的桃花就断了个干净，无论男的女的，夜尊倒是很高兴，他认为自己成功的瞒住了沈巍，悄无声息的处理掉了所有的情敌，简直没有哪个恶魔会比他更聪明了。

想到这儿夜尊又开心的晃了晃脑袋，抱着抱枕在沈巍的床上打了好几个滚，于是等沈巍回到家便看到自己床上的所有东西都七零八落的散在地上，在床的中心趴着一只小恶魔，两条小腿在空中乱蹬着，沈巍冷笑一声，屈起手指把他弹下了床。

-

沈巍的父母过来看他了。

三个人坐在圆桌上其乐融融的吃饭聊天，夜尊深知这种情况自己不该去打扰他，于是便飞到了沈巍卧室的窗台上，靠在墙上望着窗外的天发呆，还顺手把放在窗台上的那盆仙人掌的刺揪的一干二净。

等安顿好父母休息后，沈巍才回到自己的卧室，小东西还没睡，一看到他进来眼睛都亮了，抖着小翅膀就落到了他的身边，“怎么样，好玩吗”。

“哪有什么好不好玩，聊天罢了”。

“哦，平常都没什么人跟我聊天的，我也没什么父母亲人，朋友…也就那样…”。

沈巍愣愣地盯着他头上的犄角，突然想刚才要是留他一起在客厅吃个饭就好了。

“你…不能变大变成人形吗，就是没有…”，说着沈巍指了指他的尾巴和犄角。

“可以啊”，夜尊爽快的应了，把自己的犄角和尾巴都收了回去，“但是变大的话…现在暂时还不行”。

“不过应该快了”。

“你有什么愿望吗”，夜尊笑了笑，坐在他肩头上盯着沈巍的侧脸，暖黄色的灯  
光洒在他的脸上，连睫毛都显得温柔起来。

“我都可以满足你”。

“暂时还没有”，沈巍垂着头，手指搓着自己的衣角，眼睛盯着地毯上的布艺图案出神。

夜尊凑过去吻了吻他额前的碎发，“那好，我等你，我会一直给你留着”。

-

很多事情都想不通，沈巍想不通明明是先喜欢他的人怎么就突然不要他了。

那天之后，天天黏在他身边的人不见了，沈巍以为他只是出去玩了，玩够了就会回来，可是一天过去了，两天过去了，一个星期过去了，一个月过去了…

他还是没有回来。

沈巍照常上班，回家，生活似乎是重新回到了正轨，没有人会再往他被窝里爬，也没有人天天闹着他要和他签订契约。但每天早晨醒来他都会下意识的望向床边，他伸出手摸了摸，只有泛着凉气的床单和被罩，沈巍苦笑着摇了摇头，怎么会轻易相信一个恶魔所说的话。

未免也太天真了些。

那如果当初要是答应和他签订契约，他是不是就不会走了。当时的那个愿望我现在还可以许吗，我想让你回来。

你回来好不好。

沈巍到现在才知道，原来难过时憋回去的眼泪是会烧到心脏的。

这天晚上，他又做了一个梦。

梦里夜尊不再是之前那副圆滚滚胖嘟嘟的模样，他变成了一个高瘦的青年，脸上戴着副金色面具，手里攥着根铜金色的手掌，穿着考究服帖的燕尾服，两只手随意的搭在手杖上，下巴垫在上面，歪着头冲沈巍笑，沈巍像之前那样伸出手去揉捏他的脸颊，他也不恼，任由着他揉圆搓扁，不过这时候就需要用两只手了。梦里的夜尊走到沈巍身边，嘴唇贴在他的耳边，呼吸带出来的热气不停地往他耳朵里钻，随后他亲了亲沈巍泛红的耳垂，他说。

“等我”。

“沈巍，等我”。

“谁要等你啊”，沈巍醒来之后脸颊还是红的，嘴里小声嘟囔着，起身的时候不小心打翻了手边的水杯。

“怎么，把自己拾掇好了要回去”。

“自然，我不回去还在这里待着吗，天天看着你这张老脸”。

罗浮生抬手又要揍他，被夜尊一胳膊肘挡了回去，“省省吧你罗浮生，你现在打不过我了”。

“切”，罗浮生没好气的翻了个白眼，“滚滚滚，赶快找你的大美人去，你要再不去，我就去了”。

“你敢”，夜尊猛地抬腿踹了他一脚，“他是我的”。

“为什么不提前告诉我一声”。

“太急了，我忘了，别生气，我错了嘛…”，夜尊边做委屈脸边放出犄角和尾巴撒娇。

沈巍淡淡地瞟了他一眼，“这招没用，你变大了，不可爱”。

“我不可爱，嗯？”，夜尊扑了上来把沈巍压在了身下，“你说我不可爱”。

“嗯”，沈巍强忍着笑意点了点头。

“那好”，夜尊眯着眼笑的一脸纯良，“就让你看看我到底可不可爱”。

沈巍的长腿攀上了夜尊精壮的腰肢，沈巍在他身下咬着嘴唇，但身体还在自动迎合着他，断断续续的呻吟从他紧闭的双唇中溢出，嘴上说着不要了，身后的小穴却还在紧咬着夜尊不放。

夜尊把他的腿掰开到最大，一只手攥着他的脚腕，每一次都是整根抽出再整根没入，瞳仁里闪着红光，猝不及防地，沈巍的头发里钻出两只纯白色的猫耳，夜尊俯下身，去舔舐着他的耳朵，手上还在不停的揉搓着他毛茸茸的猫耳，沈巍感觉不对，颤着手往自己头顶摸索，“你…你干了什么”。

“当然是给我的宝贝变一些很可爱的东西啊”。

“你不是喜欢可爱的吗”，说着又挺动着腰狠狠的撞在了他的敏感点上，夜尊发现每次抚摸着他变出来的猫耳，沈巍的后穴都会痉挛着收缩。

“我…我没有”。

“宝贝连自己说的话都不承认吗”。

“那好”，身上人一捅到底，“你喜欢什么，沈巍”。

“我喜欢…”。

“我喜欢你”。

夜尊挑了挑眉毛，吻他被生理盐水浸湿的眼睫毛，“我也是，最喜欢你了”。

“你的专属小恶魔，夜尊”。

“会永远陪着你的”。


End file.
